Daylight Amulet
Lapis Lazuli is a rare type of stone (not a crystal as many people believe) worn by some vampires characters in The Vampire Diaries. It has a distinctive blue colour. It seems that this variety is specially able to retain magical abilities gained by enchanting. Emily Bennett and Bonnie Bennett are the only known witches in the series who enchanted lapis lazuli stones, giving them the power to protect vampires from being burned by sunlight. Witches who put a spell on it, can also undo it, as Bonnie has stated. Isobel also has one, but it is not known who made hers. It seems the magic from dead witches can neutralize the magical effect of the ring in a certain area causing sunlight to burn Damon. The Lapis Lazuli stone really does exist in real life. This is the Wikipedia entry for the stone. 'Vampires who possess Lapis Lazuli' TV Series These vampires are known for possessing jewelry with enchanted Lapis Lazuli stones: * Stefan Salvatore: Like Damon, has a ring bearing the Salvatore Family Crest and the letter 'S' for his name Stefan. Ring enchanted by Emily Bennett. * Damon Salvatore: Like Stefan, has a ring bearing the Salvatore Family Crest and a letter 'D' for his name Damon. Ring enchanted by Emily Bennett. * Katherine Pierce: Has a medallion containing Lapis Lazuli. Medallion enchanted by Emily Bennett. She has also been seen with a bracelet in The Last Day. * Pearl: Also had a Lapis Lazuli medallion. Medallion enchanted by Emily Bennett. * Anna: Had a ring containing Lapis Lazuli. Ring enchanted by Emily Bennett. * Harper: Had a Lapis Lazuli ring, probably given to him by Pearl, and enchanted by Emily Bennett. * Isobel Saltzman: Has a Lapis Lazuli medallion, which she had obtained from when they first met. * Caroline Forbes: Has a Lapis Lazuli ring, given to her by Stefan and enchanted by . * Elijah: Has a Lapis Luzuli ring. It is unknown who enchanted it. Books These vampires are known for possessing Lapis Lazuli rings made by Gudren: * Katherine von Swartzchild: Had a golden ring which is lighter and smaller than the Salvatores'. Also had a Lapis Lazuli medallion necklace, which Gudren fashioned for her. * Damon Salvatore: Has a large, silver ring given to him by Katherine. * Stefan Salvatore: Like Damon, he has a large, silver ring given to him by Katherine; also wore a gold Lapis Lazuli ring, which belonged to Katherine, around his neck on a chain. He later on gave Katherine's ring to Elena as an 'engagement ring', before Elena became a vampire. Elena wore this same Lapis Lazuli ring that Stefan gave to her, to protect her from the sunlight when she became a vampire. * Elena Gilbert: Wore a small gold Lapis Lazuli ring on her finger before she became a vampire. The ring was originally Katherine's ring, the one Stefan had kept in order to keep a memory of her. Stefan gave this ring to Elena as a promise or engagement ring. Elena wore the exact same ring after she became a vampire in order to protect herself against the sunlight. Gallery Damon ring.jpg|Damon's Ring Medalion.jpg|A Lapis Lazuli medallion KatherineNecklace.jpg|Katherine's Medallion PearlNecklace.jpg|Pearl's Necklace HarpersRing1.png|Harper's Ring AnnaRing.png|The bottom ring protected Anna from sunlight bscap0000.jpg|Katherine's new medallion Katerina-lapis-lazuli.jpg.jpg|katherine's medalion 1864 Isobel medallion.jpg|Isobel's medallion blues2.png|Caroline Forbes Daylight Lapis Ring blues.png|Caroline Forbes Daylight Lapis Ring Elijah.png|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. Category:Objects